Fuzzy logic controller having optimized storage organization is disclosed, for example, in the Conference Papers of the First International Conference on Fuzzy Systems FUZZ-IEEE '92, pages 1317 through 1323. Such a fuzzy logic controller allows an optimized storage organization on the basis of its logic, as a result whereof the required memories can be unproblematically realized on the semiconductor chip of the fuzzy logic controller as a consequence of the low memory requirement.